In recent years, a cell phone is structured as an optical device on which an optical unit for photographing is mounted. In the optical unit, in order to restrain disturbance of a photographed image due to a hand shake of a user, a technique has been proposed in which a movable body provided with an optical element such as a lens is supported by a fixed body through a plate-shaped spring member and, when a shake is detected, the movable body is swung in a direction for correcting the shake with a swing support point as a swing center by a magnetic drive mechanism (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-96803).
However, in a case of the structure in which the movable body is supported by a plate-shaped spring member, when an impact is applied to the movable body to displace the movable body in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis direction, the plate spring may be plastically deformed to be damaged and, as a result, the shake correction is unable to be performed.